Lucearis
Legend Light Lucearis may seem like the one who would save you from your death, but trust me, he is the most evil out of The Elemental Hunters. He even spends his life in a Dark Habitat, hunting for monsters. Anybody who decides to step inside that habitat is instantly blinded by his bright wings. He is an angel after all, so, even if you get killed by him, you will still have never ending nightmares in your afterlife... New Things '-Has 200 stamina' '-Angelic Daze: '''Monster is unable to attack for 3 turns. '''Books: '''Winged '''Relics: '''Staff, Mask '''Default Skills:' Sword Slash: Deals 30 Physical damage. Applies Bleeding to target monster. (14 S) Light Blast: Deals 25 Light damage to all enemies. May Daze all targets. (16 S) Skill Group 1: Blinding Sword: Deals 30 Light damage. May Blind target. (14 S) Antishield: Applies Special and Light Weakness to one enemy. (16 S) (1 C) Light Sphere: Deals 30 Light damage to all enemies. May Blind all targets. (20 S) (1 C) Skill Group 2: Sun Beam: Deals 35 Light damage. Applies Sunburn to target monster. (16 S) (1 C) Flashing Lights: Deals 40 Special damage. May Blind and Daze target. (16 S) (1 C) Light Speed: Heals all allies by 25% and Increases their Speed by 100% (20 S) (2 C) Skill Group 3: Dark on the inside: Deals 40 Dark damage to all enemies. Applies Total Blind to all targets. (25 S) (3 C) Portal to Heaven: Deals 40 Light damage. Applies Angelic Daze and Sunburn to target. (25 S) (4 C) Portal to Hell: Deals 40 Dark damage. May Ignite and Burn target. Applies Fire Weakness. (30 S) (3 C) Skill Group 4: White Hole: Reflects all enemy attacks for 3 turns. (30 S) (4 C) Nova: Deals 60 Light damage to all enemies. Applies Angelic Daze and Sunburn to all targets. (35 S) (4 C) Black Hole: Removes 25% of all enemie's life for 3 turns. (40 S) (4 C) Special Skill: Where there is Light, there is no Dark!: Deals 120 Light damage to all enemies. Applies Sunburn and Angelic Daze to all targets. Dark monsters are instantly killed. How to Obtain: During the challenge event, you get to choose which Elemental Hunter you want to obtain by fighting in the dungeon(Nature,Fire,Water,Thunder,Earth,Dark,Light,Metal,Magic). The rules for what monsters to use are: 2 of the weak type and 1 of the strong type. Eg: For Fire, use 2 Nature monsters and 1 Water monster. In the dungeon, there will be 20 total nodes. every 5th level is a boss. Each node contains 6 total legendary monsters of the element you chose, at level 100. The boss will be a legendary monster of that element, but at level 130 (also guarded by 3 monsters at level 115). The 21st level will be the boss fight with The Element Hunter. (at level 130). After deafeating the boss, it will cost 500 gems to unlock the monster. Category:Light Category:Legendary Category:Above_Normal Category:The_Element_Hunters